


Or Death?

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bedelia just hopes everything will turn out to her benefit, F/M, Hannibal likes to direct, Hannibal wants Will, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Necrophilia (implied), Threesome, Top Hannibal, Vaginal sex (non explicit), Will doesn't know what the hell he wants, blowjob, half-baked, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The post-WOTL visit to Bedelia with a twist. A dirty, sick twist.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p><p>...I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Death?

**Author's Note:**

> I legit don’t know what this is supposed to be. It was gonna be lengthier and I was gonna work on it more but I don’t have the time, which frankly saddens me because rl should never ever get between me and AO3 (but then again, it always does), so instead I’m just posting this half baked thing, which somehow turned out both crack-y and angst-y and downright miserable, I can only hope also a slightly bit porny. Just fuck me up indeed.  
> Title from Eddie Izzard’s skit, of course.  
> ‘Well, we’re out of cake. We only had three and we didn’t expect such a rush.  
> What, so my choice is ‘Or Death?’ I’ll have the chicken then, please!’

The fall off the cliff wasn’t the end.

Such a straightforward end would always escape them. Neat, precise, beautiful, like the cathartic solution to a particularly dense equation – but not their fate.

However, Hannibal found he could appreciate the attempt and ultimately find joy in its failure, because it meant more time spent with Will.

Will, who could only be devastated by their continued existence. Will, who was pulled to safety and whose brows furrowed in distress when he glimpsed Hannibal’s hopeful face standing over him. Will, who seemed to close off to the world, like in a shell.

But Hannibal was there to coax him out of it.

And he knew just how to do it.

“I do believe it’s time to pay a long overdue visit”, he mused, loudly.

“I’m going with you”, Will muttered.

Hannibal expected no less.

“Why?” he asked, just for the curious pleasure of seeing how Will would answer.

“Because I have set the monster loose and now the responsibility is mine.”

“Do you feel responsible for me, my dear Will?”

“Yes, I do. You know I do.”

“Even more so than before?”

“Even more so than before.”

“Because you have failed to kill me? To kill us _both_?”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust yourself as little as you do me, then?”

“I don’t trust myself when I’m with you, yes.”

“Do you believe I’ve changed you then – iredeemably?”

“There is always redemption. I just – I can’t be bothered to find it. And I know –“

“What do you know, Will?”

“That no matter what I do, what choices I make, I can never escape you.”

“Are you going to try to kill me again?”

Will’s shoulders slumped.

“No.”

“Then how do you intend to stop me?”

“I don’t know.”

“There may be a way. But that means that once we get to Bedelia’s, you will do precisely what I say.”

Will shrugged. He enunciated each word carefully, staring Hannibal right in the face:

“Here’s the thing. I – Don’t – Care – Anymore.”

Hannibal smiled, with teeth:

“Good,” he said.

 

*

“Fuck her.”

 “What? No. Why?”

“Because I want to see you fuck her. You did promise to do whatever I asked, Will.”

“Come here, boy”, Bedelia slurred, then slumped on the bed, opening her robe. “Mmmm”, she said. “I deserve one last good thing before I’m gone.” She smiled up at Hannibal.

Will looked from one to the other, not liking their sudden agreement.

“I suppose this is his punishment to the both of us”, she said, eyes still trained on Hannibal, with an imperceptible nod.

Hannibal’s eyes twinkled. He sat on the bed next to Bedelia and twirled an artfully arranged blonde curl around his finger.

“I don’t suppose you need your legs to get fucked, do you, dear? Technically”, he added, with a smile. “You don’t need your arms either,” he ended, with an insinuating caress down the softness of her arms.

Bedelia’s smile faded.

“I – no, but -“, she seemed uncharacteristically at a loss for words for a few seconds, and then she volunteered, weakly: “It wouldn’t be _aesthetic_ , though – would it.”

“I’ll decide that based on your performance”, Hannibal answered nonchalantly. “And Will’s, of course.”

He turned to Will, questioningly.

Will huffed, but Bedelia’s imploring look made him frown with pity. He took in Bedelia’s naked body, considering. She was beautiful, but he doubted he could get hard, considering the circumstances. As if guessing his mind, Bedelia jumped off the bed and kneeled in front of him, hurriedly undoing his pants and taking out his flaccid member. She worked it frantically in her hand – a bit too frantically for Will to feel anything except mounting anxiety.

“Bedelia”, Hannibal’s words came like a soft warning. “Will doesn’t like it _like that_. Go slow - easy –“, he uttered the words like a caress, and Bedelia complied, her hands commencing a feathery-soft brush along Will’s length. Will shuddered involuntarily and licked his lips. “That’s it. Will likes to be coaxed into things – don’t you, Will? Gently at first, like sinking into a hot bath - up and down, only use the tips of your fingers for now – make him ache for it, make him chase it.” Will moaned as Bedelia translated Hannibal’s words into actions. He could feel Hannibal’s intense gaze on him, burning through his own tightly shut eyelids. He was hardening and he had no idea if it was because of Bedelia’s ministrations or Hannibal’s hypnotizing words. He felt strange and slightly sick.

“Now rub along the tip in little circles”.

“Mhhh”, Will uttered, a low, choked sound, too similar to distress, even as he hardened further.

“Grip him a bit tighter now”, Hannibal instructed. “Let your palm slide over the underside. Still slowly, nice and gentle, up – down, up – down, yes, that’s it, lovely, that’s how he likes it, keep it slow – keep it _smooth_.”

Will’s head dropped back slightly and he bit his lip. It felt uncommonly good, but if anything, his nausea increased.

“Take him in your mouth”, Hannibal said suddenly.

Will was shocked into opening his eyes, meeting Hannibal’s hungry gaze with helpless abandon.

Bedelia’s hand paused. Hannibal tore his eyes from Will and addressed her with a smirk:

“You need to get him wet”, he explained, off Will’s stare. “Make the glide smoother.”

Bedelia hesitated, then gripped the base of Will’s cock and took the tip hesitantly into her mouth.

Hannibal clicked his tongue, displeased.

“All the way in”, he directed.

Bedelia took a little more, but her lack of experience in this particular area was obvious. Will would have found it amusing under different circumstances.

“Bedelia, one would think you’ve never had a cock in your mouth before”, Hannibal said, frustration obvious in his voice. “Would you like me to teach you?”

Bedelia dropped Will’s cock unceremoniously from her mouth and glared at Hannibal.

“It is not exactly an activity I enjoy”, she replied bitingly, shooting daggers at him. “In fact, I’d rather lie back and let a man do his job.”

“How wonderfully frigid you are”, Hannibal smiled widely. “Oh, I do like you, Bedelia.”

“He’s hard enough now”, Bedelia cut him off, waving a hand in the direction of Will’s penis, fully erect and glistening with saliva. “He can get right to fucking me. Unless you want to _take over._ ”

Hannibal seemed to momentarily consider it.

Will stepped forward quickly.

“I’m ready”, he said. He took his clothes off hurriedly, uncomfortably conscious of Hannibal’s steady gaze on him the entire time, then abruptly lowered himself onto Bedelia’s body, trying not to think of Molly.

Their fucking was clinical. Will registered the pleasure in his cock almost second-hand, like he would experience someone else’s feelings. His nausea did not leave him. He felt absurdly detached. His mind was free to wander. Gone fishing, even as he went through the familiar motions. Even as he felt Bedelia moan and writhe beneath him, undoubtedly in an attempt to put on a show for Hannibal.

Hannibal who was – where was he?

At first, he had watched from a side, intently. Will could feel him, even as he kept his gaze carefully averted.

But now Will abruptly snapped back to reality and found Hannibal was no longer there.

Where was he?

And suddenly Hannibal was right behind him – his naked chest – when had he taken his clothes off? – plastered to Will’s back.

 “What are you doing?” Will hissed.

Hannibal didn’t answer, instead he pressed closer. Will could feel him, hard, against his lower back, and then, horrible in its suddenness, an unmistakeable pressure right against his hole.

“Don’t!” he shouted, and tried to turn, but Bedelia wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him.

“Aren’t you going to at least prepare me first?” Will blurted in panic.

“Prepare you? We’re far beyond that, aren’t we?” Hannibal panted, while starting to breach him. “That would take from the element of surprise. Always, with you, Will, I had to surprise you to get anything out of you.”

Will groaned in pain, and tried to escape again, as he felt the tip of Hannibal’s cock push agonizingly past the virgin muscle.

Hannibal clamped his arms firmly around Will’s hips as he impaled himself further and further.

“Now you’re going to bleed, and take me just like it’s always been with us.”

There was an unvoiced thought between the notes that things could have been different between them.

Their combined weight crushed Bedelia into the mattress.

“God”, she uttered involuntarily. She closed her eyes tightly, a few tears escaping.

“Keep fucking her”, Hannibal panted in Will’s ear, as he finally settled fully inside Will.

Will lay motionless and unresponsive, even as Hannibal bottomed out.

“This doesn’t end until I come, Will, and I can last very long. Keep fucking her just as I’m fucking you.”

Will’s lips barely moved enough for him to utter the single-syllable word:

“No.”

Hannibal began fucking him with strong, heavy thrusts, pushing Will forward onto Bedelia with each one.

Bedelia tightened her legs around Will and looked up worriedly, trying to catch Will’s faraway gaze.

“I think he’s going into shock”, she reported.

“My little lamb”, Hannibal chuckled. “Not a lion after all.” His fist curled into Will’s hair and he pulled violently – staring into Will’s upturned face. “Wading into the quiet of the stream, are you, Will?” he sneered. “That’s not how this is supposed to go.” He licked over Will’s lips and then he bit down, hard, satisfied by Will’s unguarded scream. He slowed his thrusts to a deceptively gentle rhythm. “You don’t want to fuck her?” he asked conversationally. “Are you saying we don’t need her anymore?”

“Will”, Bedelia whispered desperately.

Will licked his bloody lips.

“You need to stop this, Hannibal”, he said on a low voice. “It’s over. I called Ja-“

“I know”, Hannibal growled, punctuated by a sharp drive into Will that had him biting back a shout. “I know what you did”, he repeated, as if to himself, in an agonized whisper. “You – Will –“, he sagged, resting his forehead against Will’s shoulder, and the unexpected touch made Will flinch in a way that being violently abused did not. Will’s reaction re-awakened Hannibal’s snarl who overcame his momentary weakness and resumed his vicious thrusting. “But you won’t be alive to gloat over me this time.”

He finally released Will’s hair, pushing him forward onto Bedelia, and locked his eyes onto hers:

“And neither will you.”

Before she could react, Hannibal’s hands had expertly broken her neck. Her legs slipped from around Will’s waist and she sagged onto the bed, under their weight, the surprise on her face at the moment of death now permanently etched onto her features.

The rhythm of Hannibal’s thrusts didn’t falter.

He nosed at Will’s curls.

“It’s just the two of us now,” he whispered, almost tenderly. “Not for long, of course, but I intend to enjoy it to the last.”

Will gave a full-body shudder.

“Are you still inside her? How does she feel? How will you feel, after I kill you, I wonder?”

“Not half as good as I do, finally getting to kill _you_ ”, a voice answered, as the barrel of a gun was pressed against the back of Hannibal’s head.

Hannibal laughed, and his cock pulsed. Will could feel him spilling inside him. It was the last thing he felt, and the last thing he heard was Hannibal’s voice in his ear, tender and warm as he whispered:

“Goodbye, Will.”

Then his stomach was slashed, this time with no consideration for his survival. His old wound gaped open, and Hannibal deepened it, by sticking his fingers inside, pressing Will back against him – he brought the bloody fingers to his mouth, but before he could taste them, a shot rang out, and Hannibal’s body dropped dead on top of Will, with a bullet in the back of his head.

 


End file.
